


Late Again

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Family, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Doran is fed up of Oberyn being late for his curfew.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Late Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge that is being run by Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, Nano Misfits and Wizarding Connection Crossovers.
> 
> Date: October 2nd  
> Challenge: An Argument 
> 
> So this is Modern Day!

Doran watched as the minute hand on wall clock ticked further from away from 10. He sighed to himself and shook his head. This would be the second time this week his younger brother Oberyn would be late for his 10 pm weekday curfew, and it was only Wednesday. Ever since their mother had died two months ago, Oberyn had been pushing boundaries left, right and centre. The latest being he was always turning up late for his curfew. That itself wasn’t a problem; the problem was his brother often smelt of alcohol and Doran was concerned that his brother was self-destructing.

The other issue was that Oberyn’s school was often on the phone, complaining that he was sleeping in class and getting into fights with other students.

Like clockwork, as the minute hand hit 3, Doran heard the sound of keys in the front door. Standing from his chair so that he could greet his brother, Doran prepared himself for the argument he knew was likely to come.

“Your late,” Doran grumbled as his brother came into view.

“Sorry,” his brother mumbled, stepping closer.

A whiff of alcohol hit Doran’s nose, and he cursed.

“Drunk again Oberyn.”

“I haven’t had anything to drink,” his brother sighed tiredly, unbuttoning the dark shirt he was wearing as he did so.

“You need to make sure you are home on time tomorrow Oberyn,” Doran advised his brother, “Or I will have to ground you.”

“You’re not mother,” Oberyn snapped in anger, “Can’t you just get off my case and let me be.”

“You’re living under my roof,” Doran retorted, “I have a young daughter asleep upstairs, you keep disturbing her coming back late.”

“You didn’t have to let me stay here,” Oberyn replied, “I could have stayed with Elia.”

“And Rhaegar?” he questioned, knowing his younger brother hated their sisters fiancé, “The rules are in place for a reason Oberyn can’t you just respect them while you are here.”

“Whatever,” Oberyn glared, “I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

With that, his brother stormed up the stairs and into his room.

Doran sighed and shook his head before heading upstairs himself. Albeit much quieter than his brother had been.

* * *

“Where did this come from?” Mellario, his wife asked over breakfast the next morning.

Doran raised his gaze from the morning paper to his wife. She was holding up a black shirt, with a gold logo across the top pocket.

“I think it’s Oberyn’s he was wearing it when he came in last night,” he replied, “That’s where the smell of alcohol came from.”

“Oh,” she replied, “I didn’t know he had started working at The Water Garden Inn, good for him getting a job.”

“He hasn’t got a job,” Doran stated, giving his wife a confused look.

“Then why does he have a shirt with their logo on?” she queried, “Somebody must have spilt their drink on him last night when he was working.”

Doran considered what his wife had said and sighed. Why didn’t his brother just tell him he was late because he was working?

Oh, Doran grumbled to himself, this meant he would be the one that would have to apologise.


End file.
